lumpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield
Garfield is a monstrous and vicious version of the Jim Davis character of the same name. He is also the main antagonist of the Garfield Gameboy'd series. Garfield used to be a small orange cat and the pet of Jon Arbuckle. However, one day he presumably got infected by a hostile parasite and starting becoming thirsty for blood. He attacked Jon's friend and former roommate; Lyman, but ultimately, was unsuccessful in killing him. Although, he caused him to go mentally insane, being worried for the safety of Jon and his dog; Odie. 2 weeks later, Garfield attacked Odie while he was walking by the window. Instead of killing him immediately, Garfield infected Odie with the hostile parasite Garfield has and left him to die. After that, Garfield went for Jon. Jon hid behind a TV but Garfield told him that he could smell him. Garfield then grabbed Jon and told him that he requires lasagna. Outside the house, Jon's girlfriend, Liz says that Jon was supposed to be there. Liz was unaware of Garfield coming out of a bush behind which caused her death. Afterwards, Jon went to hide behind a wall. Garfield unknowingly went next to the wall Jon was behind and asked where his lasagna is. Jon then received a request from government agent; Nermal to get a blood sample, most likely to investigate the monster. Jon dug up his dad's old shotgun, and when shot Garfield in his right eye & went to hide in Garfield's room. The beast found Jon and told him that bullets are ineffective against him. Jon managed to get a blood sample from Garfield and showed it to Nermal, however, Nermal said that the deal changed and that he needed to rescue Garfield's girlfriend, Arlene, from the basement. When Jon went to the basement, Nermal was killed by Garfield who told Nermal that he never liked him. While in the basement, Jon encountered Garfield, who asked Jon what he was doing. Jon threw a box of gasoline at Garfield which caused the beast to be angered. The lights in the basement went out and Jon used his lighter to see. Jon's right hand got bitten off by Garfield while Jon was walking. Jon hid behind a wall, very dreadful of the monster hunting him. Garfield found Jon and lunged at him. Jon stood still and dropped his lighter on a puddle of gasoline which caused the house to go up in flames. Jon got up from the wreckage, and so did Garfield who loomed over Jon and told him that the world was going to end. The government ended up nuking the city and Garfield was caught in the explosion. However, he survived and stored Jon in his body, telling his former owner that he completes him and that he will keep him safe. Garfield sprouts wings and flies away into the sky. Throughout the Garfield Gameboy'd series, Garfield changes his physique multiple times, making it difficult to tell his main form. Below is the list of his appearances: * The massive, claw-armed form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 1 ''and ''Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. ''It has a massive chest area with frail arms that resemble sharp claws. * The '''neckless, long-armed' form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 2 ''and Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE'. It has a weirdly-shaped mouth with long arms that are so skinny, Garfield's arm bones are visible. * The '''spider form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 3 ''and Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It resembles a regular, albeit, very massive, spider with Garfield's lump-filled head on it. * The '''centipede' form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 4 and ''Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. '''It is identical to a centipede, with the only differences being its tremendous size, and the Garfield head on the end of its body. * The '''snake' form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It is large enough to cover an entire room of Jon's house and can be used to easily trap and kill people. * The house cat form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It is exactly the same as a normal house cat, except for its gargantuan size. * The neckless, large mouthed form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. This form is a mutated version of the enormous house cat where the neck is substituted for a long and colossal mouth. * The gigantic, long-legged form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 5 and Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It has a lumpy body, scrawny legs and a gigantic tongue. * The tremendous flying head form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It has retractable, bat-like wings and a very lumpy face. Garfield is bloodthirsty and does not care about who he hurts or kills. He is constantly seen trying to hunt down Jon as well as successfully killing Odie, Nermal, and Liz. Despite most of them not doing anything to him. He is also seen to be very determined to go out of his way and try hard to kill his victims. * Shapeshifting * High Pain Tolerance * Quick Regeneration * Massive Size * High Durability * Super Strength * Flight * Large Mouth * Sharp Teeth 'Jon Arbuckle '- Jon Arbuckle is Garfield's enemy. Garfield is seen trying to hunt down and most likely kill Jon. Jon had tried killing Garfield multiple times. These attempts include: Shooting him in his left eye, throwing a box of gasoline at him, and burning the house down. At the end of Garfield Gameboy'd, Garfield stores Jon in his body, telling him that he will keep him safe. 'Odie '- Odie is Garfield's first victim. He is seen walking near the window before he is killed. 'Agent Nermal '- Nermal is Garfield third victim. Garfield captured Nermal and told him that he never liked him as he kills him. 'Arlene '- Garfield holds Arlene captive in the basement. Arlene later dies offscreen. Either due to Garfield or Jon burning the house down. 'Liz '- Liz Wilson is Jon's girlfriend and Garfield's second victim. She is seen standing outside the Arbuckle Residence, saying that Jon told her he would be there before Garfield comes out of a bush and kills her. 'Lyman '- It is implied that, sometime before the events of Garfield Gameboy'd, Garfield attacked and tried to kill Lyman, Jon's friend and former roommate. This is evident in Lyman's writings about Garfield in his asylum room walls. * "Jon, I can smell you." * "Jon, I require lasagna." * "Jon, where is my lasagna?" * "Bullets don't work, Jon." * "What are you doing, Jon?" * "The world is going to end, Jon." * "Jon, I will keep you safe." * "You complete me, Jon." Lumpy Touch has also made other Garfield animations and art, which include different versions of Garfield. Below, they are listed: *Gorefield *Gar-Type *Garfeld *Girf (Twitter Post) *Girlfield * His design is based on William Burke's Garfield horror drawings, which also inspired the Garfield Gameboy'd series. * He is the first Lumpy Touch monster to appear on the channel. * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 1 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 2 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 3 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 4 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 5 * 100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE (a video is inside?!) * 100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE * Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE - Credits * 200000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING (Cameo on merch) * I'm sorry, Jon * trading in games be like (Cameo on game, non-monster) * Deutsche (In Kürze verfügbar) Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Garfield Category:Alive Category:Garfield Gameboy'd Category:Cats